<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belle of the Ball by CrazySmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664764">Belle of the Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySmith/pseuds/CrazySmith'>CrazySmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Love Confession, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Romantic Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySmith/pseuds/CrazySmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes connected with a pair of familiar amber orbs from across the room. Felix Hugo Fraldarius. An old classmate from their time at Garreg Mach. A comrade in the war against the Empire. The man of her affection.</p><p>Annette tries to wrangled in her feelings, while also coming to terms with Felix's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belle of the Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Thank you for clicking on this story!</p><p>Ok, so first off, this story is based off of <a href="https://heatherica45.tumblr.com/post/623997094626246657/this-one-is-not-from-a-fic-but-it-is-based-on-a">this lovely image of Annette in a historical gown</a> by heatherica45 on Tumblr. Please go check it out, her art is absolutely beautiful! In fact, if you're on Tumblr, go follow her! I'm going to follow her right now! I probably should have done it a week ago, but I got distracted with this piece and forgot.</p><p>This is my first time writing for Netteflix/Felannie, so I hope I did a good job at keeping them in character! I'm honestly kinda nervous posting this. </p><p>But anyways, have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As night fell over the kingdom, the city of Fhirdiad bustled to life. Streaming lights were decorated across the rooftops. Food stalls were giving out all sorts of savory treats to anyone. Music could be heard all around, echoing out of every home and down the alleyways. People danced in the streets, a smile gracing their faces and etiquette be damned. The city had genuinely come to life in celebration.</p><p><br/>After five long years of war, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus had beaten the Adrestian Empire and restored order to Fóldan. It was apparent why everyone wanted to celebrate. And there was nobody who wanted to celebrate the victory more than the people who had fought.</p><p><br/>They didn’t join the festivities with the citizens on the streets. Instead, there was a ball held in their honor at House Blaiddyd. A giant chandelier hung in the middle of the ballroom, its light causing the room to glisten. There was a buffet that had the sweetest dessert in the kingdom. The gentle sound of instruments bounced off the walls, filling the entire area. Nobles from across the land came to commemorate the victory. The women wore their most lustrous dresses, while the men dressed in the most elegant suits. They eloquently danced with those they deemed fit to be their partners.</p><p><br/>While one could say it was more sophisticated than what the common folk were doing, Annette Fantine Dominic had come up with a better word.</p><p><em><br/>Boring, </em>she mused, leaning against a pillar. While she usually didn’t mind balls -she rather adored them- she did not take any pleasure in this one. It just didn’t feel like much of a celebration when everyone followed the strict rules of etiquette. After all the pain and suffering they had to endure, she would have preferred to have gotten rowdy with her friends and comrades. At least that would have been fun. At least she would’ve known everybody.</p><p><br/>Even in a room filled with all ranks of nobility, she felt terribly alone. Initially, she and Mercedes had been together, loitering around and relishing in each other’s company. However, some gentleman had dragged Mercedes away, probably off to the dance floor. So she stayed where they last stood, waiting for her friend to return. She peered around the crowd, hoping to find any of her other friends close by, but the ocean of faces made it impossible. </p><p><br/>The longer the red-haired girl stood alone, twirling a single strand of hair, the more self-conscious she became in her appearance. She noticed how each woman dressed as they passed her by. Their necklines made into the shape of a V, there were no sleeves to their bodices, while their skirts clung closer to their bodies. It must have been the style that was currently in season. Sadly, she didn’t have enough money to buy a new dress for that night. Instead, she had worn one of her mother’s old dresses. </p><p><br/>The dress had been made from the finest silk, its celestial blue brighter than her eyes. The neckline was open, extending to the turn of her shoulders. The sleeves went down to her elbows, a piece of ruffle adorning the ends. Her bodice was decorated with four buttons lined up in the front. A snowy satin accompanied the silk as they circled around the waist, leading to flower ruffle in the center. The skirt flared out from her waist until it touched the floor. The silk, now bordered by the satin, opened up in the front to reveal a layer of tulle ruffles. She had thought it the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.</p><p><br/>Yet, as she wore it now, she couldn’t help but feel out of date. She had had other dresses that appeared closer in the season to what the other women wore. She didn’t even know why she had chosen this dress. Maybe it was because of what her mother had said. That she had worn this dress the night when she met her father. Maybe she hoped that by wearing this dress, she could attract her future husband. Maybe she wished to attract…</p><p><em><br/>No, </em> Annette sighed, <em> That’s an absolutely ridiculous idea. </em> She didn’t know how long she had been standing alone with her musings, but she could no longer take it. Intending to devour whatever was on the dessert table, she leaned off the pillar and turned to the left. As she did so, her eyes connected with a pair of familiar amber orbs from across the room. It was the eyes of the man she had hoped to attract.</p><p><br/>Felix Hugo Fraldarius. An old classmate from their time at Garreg Mach. A comrade in the war against the Empire. The man of her affection.</p><p><br/>He stood against the wall of the ballroom, next to the balcony entrance. He wasn’t as extravagantly dressed as any of the other men. Plainly, a white shirt and black vest. With a pair of snowy gloves and dark trousers. His raven hair was no fancier than normal, done up in his usual ponytail. His attire may have seemed overly simplistic to everyone else, but Annette believed he couldn’t have looked more handsome.</p><p><br/>Even though the ball was held in their honor, she honestly hadn’t known if he was going to come. He was such a social pariah, never wanted to endure the etiquette of nobility. It made it hard to determine if he would come. She was happy he came. Nonetheless, he didn’t appear to be enjoying it. His posture was completely rigid, with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown gracing his lips. She couldn’t blame him for his uninterest. Even she was feeling tedious. Yet, there was a keenness in his gaze. Perhaps he had found her to be interesting.</p><p><br/>The mage’s body froze under the intensity of his regard. Her feet were glued to the floor, her legs too weak to pick them up. All of her breath nearly stilled, only able to be taken in shallowly. A sudden chill ran down her spine. She was unable to look away, her stormy orbs having locked with his. The longer they stared, the more flushed her cheeks became. Questions began to fill her mind. <em> How long had he been staring? How had she not noticed before? Was he only staring because he knew her? Or was there something more behind his gape? </em></p><p><br/>When it came to the swordsman, she could never tell what he was thinking. This hadn’t been the first time she caught him staring. Whenever she had spoken up during war meetings, she had occasion noticed how he stared at her. There had always been something shining in his eyes, but she could never figure out what it was for the life of her. His face had often remained neutral, never hinting at what was going on in his mind.</p><p><br/>Even when he spoke directly to her, his words were still hard to decipher. With his tone, she could never tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic. She called him evil in the past for his remarks about her songs, thinking that he was mocking her. In retrospect, perhaps he was genuinely inquiring about her music, she was hardly sure. Though his phrasing also didn’t help her confusion. A few days before the end of the war, Felix had insisted that he was her captive, and she still didn’t know what he meant. Had he meant just her voice or that of her entire being? Had he meant that as a declaration of his feelings? She honestly didn’t know.</p><p><br/>However, as he glowered at her from across the room, she did know one thing for sure. Annette was as much of Felix’s captive as he was her’s. Like a villain, he had stolen her heart, and she would never get it back.</p><p><br/>Wanting to break the tension, she raised her hand and waved to the man, a hint of a smile appeared on her face. He returned the gesture, giving a curt nod. His gaze still hadn’t left her own. The tension was still ice thick, unbreakable.</p><p><br/>“Good evening, Annette.” A voice spoke, snapping the girl back to reality. She turned in the direction of the sound, finding Sylvain Gautier in its place.</p><p><br/>She replied quickly, her voice more high-pitched than usual. “Oh, good evening, Sylvain! How are you doing tonight?”</p><p><br/>“I’m good.” A smirk appeared on the scarlet haired man’s face as he glanced over to the raven-haired one. Then he extended his hand out towards her. “Say, would you do me the honor of sharing the next dance?”</p><p><br/>She hesitated, unsure of her answer. She could either dance with Sylvain- who could abandon her to find someone else- or to remain trapped by Felix’s gaze- where there was a small chance of him walking over and talking to her. After some deliberation, she slid her hand into Sylvain’s, wanting a pause from the intensity.</p><p><br/>“It would be my pleasure.” The tall man led her to the edge of the dance floor. It wasn’t long before they started to dance alongside all the other couples.</p><p><br/>It would have been an actual lovely dance, if not for Felix’s gaze burning into her back. Without having to look, she knew his regard had become even more intense. If it hadn’t been uncomfortable before, it certainly was now.</p><p><br/>Once Annette and her partner switched places, she saw what the raven-haired man was doing. He was glaring at her! What had she done to deserve his ire? Surely, it couldn’t be from accepting Sylvain’s offer! It wasn’t long before he forced himself from the wall and stormed out onto the balcony. </p><p><br/>Before she could fully process her thoughts, she whispered, “Oh, the nerve.”</p><p><br/>The scarlet haired man laughed, “Is Felix bothering you? You two were having quite the staring contest.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t understand him. First, he stares for who knows how long. And then he’s glaring at us while we dance. I just can’t figure out why!”</p><p><br/>“He’s probably upset that your first dance isn’t with him.”</p><p><br/>Her cheeks warmed at his suggestion before she shook her head. “No, that can’t be it. Felix doesn’t like to dance. Why would he care that my first dance is with him?</p><p><br/>“Maybe he just wanted to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room.” Sylvain remarked, giving her an all-knowing look.</p><p><br/>She was doubtful. “Don’t be silly. There are plenty of women here who are more beautiful than me.”</p><p><br/>“You may think that, but you’re the true belle of the ball to Felix.”</p><p><br/>If her cheeks had warmed before, they were now as fiery as her hair. How could he confidently say something like that? Sylvain had to be joking! How dare he tease her! Trying to get her hopes up! There was no way Felix believed that about her! Was there?</p><p><br/>“I-I-I need to get some fresh air!” Annette exclaimed, stumbling off towards the balcony while Sylvain laughed. She was shocked she hadn’t tripped over her own feet on the way outside. </p><p><br/>Once she reached the entrance, she was reminded that Felix had gone out to the balcony. He leaned his hands against the railing at the end, facing her. Curiosity shined in his amber orbs, yearning to know more than he knew. </p><p><br/>However, she wouldn’t be able to answer his questions with her face so flushed. So, she ignored him, pretended he wasn’t even there. She marched to the balcony's end and placed her elbows on the railing, while her head fell in her hands. And she stayed like that until the warmth disappeared from her cheeks.</p><p><br/>She stood up and took a deep breath, her eyes closed, and her head tilted back. Now she was ready.</p><p><br/>At that moment, Felix let out a cough, grabbing her attention once more. “Good eveni-”</p><p><br/>The girl didn’t let him finish his greeting, “You’re such a villain, Felix!”</p><p><br/>“And you’re angry.” He retorted quickly, “What could have I done this time?” </p><p><br/>“And what did I do to deserve your glare on the dance floor.”</p><p><br/>He sighed, “I wasn’t glaring at you. I was glaring at Sylvain, your insatiable dance partner.” </p><p><br/>“Then why were you staring at me before Sylvain asked me to dance? Don’t you know how embarrassing that was!” She glared at him.</p><p><br/>The raven-haired man stiffened under the weight of her glare. His arms crossed defensively over his chest, shielding himself from her accusation. He turned his head away, revealing that the tips of his ears had reddened. A few moments passed before he responded.</p><p><br/>“You were just the first person I recognized at this stupid ball. That’s all. I’m sorry if you felt embarrassed.”</p><p><br/>“Oh… okay”</p><p><em><br/>Of course, that was the reason, </em> Annette felt stupid for thinking that there could be any more motivation behind it. That it was anything other than recognition behind his eyes. That there could have possibly been admiration in his stare. Maybe even adoration. But no, that was merely the fantasy of a silly girl who dreamed for more, torn apart by reality.</p><p><br/>Her earlier anger had dissipated, morphed into sorrow. She needed to stop getting her hopes up.</p><p><br/>“So… Have you danced with anyone this evening?” She questioned, pushing back all her sentiments.</p><p><br/>“I don’t like to dance, you know that.” He scoffed.</p><p><br/>“That’s a real shame. After all, women love to dance with a war hero.”</p><p><br/>“Really?” He glanced at the ballroom before returning to her, curiosity gleaming in his eyes within them. Was there actually a woman he wanted to with? Back in their school days, he had never shown an interest in people he wasn’t fighting, much less women. Had he taken an interest in someone during the war? Whoever she was, the mage couldn’t help the jealousy that ached in her heart. However, she was still Felix’s friend and wanted him to pursue his happiness.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, women find war heroes extremely attractive. Plus, they feel more important for dancing with one.”</p><p><br/>“Are you more willing to dance with a war hero?” </p><p><br/>She studied his face, trying to find any hint that he was joking. He must have been mocking her. There would be no reason for him to inquire unless he was making fun of her. Yet his face was set in stone, completely serious in his inquiry. He genuinely wanted to know her answer.</p><p><br/>Nervously fiddling with her fingers, she began to ramble. “Honestly, I would be willing to dance with anyone who asked. Even if they were the most arrogant man in the room. Maybe that sounds a bit shallow, but I don’t get a lot of offers. I get why, for there are women who are much prettier than I. They are also a lot less clumsy. Plus, no one wants to dance with a girl in an out of fashion dre-”</p><p><br/>“That’s ridiculous. You’re plenty beautiful.” Felix interrupted. His eyelids flew open as his form became rigid as if only now realizing what he said. The pair dumbly gawked at one another, neither knowing how to continue the conversation.</p><p><br/>At his declaration, Annette lost all of her barings. Her mouth fell open, her lips unable to form words. Her fingers stopped their fiddling and rested on her stomach. All of her weight shifted down to her legs, making them too heavy to lift and effectively kept her in place. Her heart was pounding brutally against her ribs, attempting to escape out its cage. Her face was set aflame, from the tips of her ears to the base of her neck. She truly wished she could control her reaction.</p><p><br/>She couldn’t believe what she had just heard, not trusting her own ears. He called her beautiful. He had actually called her beautiful. Point, blank, period. While he had been responding to her self-doubts, it was encouraging to know that he considered her so. </p><p><br/>Perhaps Sylvain had been right. Perhaps the swordsman did think her the belle of the ball. Perhaps he had been admiring her beauty earlier that evening. But why did he lie about when she questioned him? Why had he brushed it off like nothing?</p><p><br/>That’s what made him so frustrating. One moment he could be so stern and aloof, coming off as a jerk in some cases. Then the next, he could be one of the most caring men she had ever known, always trying to make her feel better. It confused her to no end.</p><p><br/>After a few minutes, Felix cleared his throat and stumbled over the next few words.</p><p><br/>“I mean… you look beautiful… in your dress. It… suits you quite well. It’s certainly more… unique than everyone else’s…”</p><p><em><br/>He never was good with words, </em>The mage studied. She couldn’t let him suffer any longer.</p><p><br/>“Thank you, Felix. That was very sweet of you to say.”</p><p><br/>“Hmph.” he nodded his head, then looked away. It seems his ears had become pink again.</p><p><br/>Their awkward silence had now turned into a comfortable one. Both leaned on the balcony railing, savoring the cold night air and each other’s presence. Until an idea popped into the fiery-haired girl’s head.</p><p><br/>“Hey Felix, will you do me the honor of a dance?” She requested. She saw the indignation grow on his face. Before he could protest, she continued to speak. “I’m only asking for one dance, then I can go back to being your anti-social self for the rest of the ball.”</p><p><br/>The raven-haired man grumbled for a second, calculating his options. Eventually, he sighed, “Fine.”</p><p><br/>Excitement filled the girl’s being, with a grin that stretched from her ears. She pushed off the railing and turned to walk into the ballroom. “Great, now let’s go-”</p><p><br/>However, she was cut off by something grabbing onto her hand. His rough, warworn hand slipped into her gentle one, intertwining their fingers. She was surprised at the gesture. He wasn’t a tactile person, much less with something as intimate as hand-holding. Yet, it seemed natural for him to do with her. If he wanted to stop her, he could have just spoken, and she would have listened. She wasn’t going to complain, though. She liked the contact, trying to memorize every callous on his hand. Their hands fit together perfectly. As she looked back at him, she hoped he wouldn’t break apart.</p><p><br/>“I will only dance out here. It’s too stuffy in there.” He noted, nodding his head towards the ballroom. “Plus, I would rather no one see us.”</p><p><br/>She almost argued against his terms, a list of reasons piling up in her head. The music could barely be heard. It was too chilly to dance outside. The lighting was better inside, where she could truly appreciate his facial features. But she couldn’t bring herself to do so. She was already going to take him out of his comfort zone by dancing. She didn’t want to push her luck by asking too much of him.</p><p><br/>So, she simply smiled back at him, agreeing to his request. In response, he detached from the railing and led her to the middle of the balcony. Once reaching the center, they got into proper position. Her hand was placed on his shoulder, an inch away from the crook of his neck. His hand had gone to the middle of her back, it’s heat burning through her bodice and reaching her skin. Their tangled hands stretched away from their bodies, never letting go of the other. Then they started dancing.</p><p><br/>As the pair moved through the motions of the waltz, Annette watched the floor. Not because she feared she would step on the swordsman’s feet. She merely had nothing to say to him. She feared the longer she silently oogled, the more flushed she would become. She only peered back up when he cleared his throat.</p><p><br/>“Have you been enjoying the ball?” He questioned.</p><p><br/>She playfully responded, “Isn’t it a little late for you to be asking about my evening?”</p><p><br/>A little irritation slipped into his tone, “I would have asked earlier, but someone interrupted to accuse me of being a villain.”</p><p><br/>“You’re right, I’m sorry for interrupting earlier,” A small giggle escaping her throat. “As for your question, no, I haven’t been loving my time here.”</p><p><br/>“Really? Aren’t you the one who is supposed to adore balls?” A smirk pulled at the corners of his lips </p><p><br/>“I do adore balls. That doesn’t mean I have to like everyone I attend.” She said with a sigh, “My problem with this ball is that it feels like any other ball. After finally putting an end to the war should be more festive, not sophisticated. I would rather be in Fhirdiad, celebrating with the rest of the people.”</p><p><br/>Then, Felix spun her in a tiny circle under one of his hands. He kept his other hand extended outwards, in case she lost her balance. Luckily, she hadn’t even become disoriented. She could feel the wind flow around her, lifting the weight of her dress off of her.</p><p><br/>Once the twirl was over, they did not return to their original positions. Instead, she was facing away from him, her back a few inches apart from his chest. It forced her to face the light from inside while he hid amongst the outdoor shadows. The red-haired girl’s fingers slightly curled into her hands. His fingers followed suit, one set resting atop of hers while another laid in the middle of her palm. She peeked over her shoulder to see him, only to catch him looking at her as well. His amber eyes stared into her stormy ones, lit with the same intensity from earlier. </p><p><br/>“Have you enjoyed anything about this evening?” He whispered. </p><p><br/>She hardly had to think before she replied, “Being with you has been the best part of this evening.” A beam of delight emerged on her face, not able to conceal her joy.</p><p><br/>“Good,” The man said. His facial features soften, a faint smile meandered onto his lips. </p><p><br/>Something new sparkled in his orbs, an emotion she couldn’t quite figure out. Before she had the chance to decipher it, he attempted to spin her again. </p><p><br/>However, fate was apparently not on their side, as Annette’s foot rolled out from under her. Not able to right herself back up, she swiftly descended to the ground. Fortunately, Felix was quicker. His arms wrapped around her figure, one hand landing at the base of her back while the other went between her shoulder blades. Her arms coiled around his neck, trying to regain any stability. To anyone who glanced at them, it would appear that he had just dipped her down. Her cheeks warmed with embarrassment as words spilled from her lips.</p><p><br/>“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, Felix! My foot just rolled-”</p><p><br/>“You never answered my question.” He interrupted, hoisting her back onto her feet. She must have been giving him a curious look, as he clarified what he meant, “If you had picked up your dancing footwork from fencing.”</p><p><br/>Realization suddenly hit her, knowing what he was referring too. Subsequently, the girl burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Her head siddled against the crook of the man’s neck, her chuckles reverberating throughout his body. One of her hands slid down to his chest, clutching onto his vest. The other played with the tips of his hair. He had tugged her form closer to his, welcoming the embrace. His head rested at the top of her fiery mane. She knew how improper they looked, but she couldn’t contain herself.</p><p><br/>It really was just like Felix to bring up memories from so long ago. Five years since he caught her singing and dancing to one of her silly, made-up songs. Five years since she tried to bribe him, begging him to forget what he heard and saw. Five years since he said he couldn’t, that the moment was etched into his memory, and asked if her footwork was from fencing. He really had an impeccable memory to remember all that.</p><p><br/>“If I had taken up fencing, I don’t think I would be as clumsy as I am,” the mage giggled. Once her laughter completely subsided, she lifted her head off his shoulder. A single teardrop rolled down her cheek as she continued to speak, “I can’t believe you remember that.”</p><p><br/>“How could I forget. That was one of the first times I heard you sing,” the swordsman admitted. He brought his hand up and wiped her tear away. Then, he grasped her chin and tilted her head upwards, to focus on him. “That was one of the first times I got to know you.”</p><p><br/>It was then she noticed how close they truly were. Their faces were mere inches apart from one another. She felt his breath fan across her face, warming herself from the chilled air. He smelt of fresh pine from a newly sprung tree. She could see each of his eyebrows twitch thoughtfully, finally coming to a decision. His eye burned into her soul, sparkling again with that unknown emotion. However, she now knew what that emotion was. Desire.</p><p><br/>Felix’s head bent down, closing the distance between them. Annette’s breath stilled, anticipation running through her veins. Her eyes fluttered shut as her head tilted upwards. Once their mouths touched, she became captivated. His lips steadily moved against hers, trying to take in what his lips felt like against her. As if this would be the only time they kiss. She wanted more, but she didn’t want the kiss to end too soon. So she mirrored his gentle pace. </p><p><br/>This kiss was definitely not a passionate one shared between lovers. There was too much hesitation from both sides for any passion to develop. Yet there was something else. Fondness. It was a simple kiss, filled to the brim with affection. And it made her head completely spin in joy.</p><p><br/>Once the two parted, the man leaned his forehead against her own. They stood like that for a few minutes. Neither wanted to move, waiting for the other to do something. Then she decided to take a risk.</p><p><br/>“Felix.”</p><p><br/>“Hmm.”</p><p><br/>“I love you.”</p><p><br/>A smirk grew across the swordsman’s face, “Good.” </p><p><br/>He dragged her back for another kiss, more fevered than the last. His mouth wasn’t merely trying to learn about her own, they were attempting to consume them. One of his hands cupped her cheek, while the other grabbed her waist, pulling her figure impossible closer.</p><p><br/>The mage’s legs were melted from the heat of this kiss. If his hand weren’t holding her so tightly, she would have fallen to the ground. Her fingers tangled themselves in his raven locks, loosening a few strands from his ponytail. Her lips hastened against his, coaxing him into going further. He chuckled against her mouth, sending a pleasurable vibration throughout her frame. </p><p><br/>That’s when she knew where his heart lay. What he had trouble expressing through words, he demonstrated through his actions. While he couldn’t yet tell her his feelings, he revealed them through his kisses. He loved her.</p><p><br/>At once, all of her doubts disappeared. She could have cried from relief. She was just as much in his heart as he was hers. She wished to show him how overjoyed she had become. She wanted to continue their kiss until the sun came up. She couldn’t, though. Because they had been interrupted.</p><p><br/>“Hey there, lovebirds!” came a shout. Instantly, the pair jumped apart and snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. That’s when they saw Sylvain standing at the entrance of the balcony with a simpering look. “Oh no, don’t stop on my account. Please, continue your smooching.”</p><p><br/>Annette could feel the warmth flooding her cheeks. She hoped she wasn’t as red as Felix, who had become the shade of a tomato.</p><p><br/>“Sylvain!” Felix roared.</p><p><br/>“Hey, I was only joking. I came to tell you that Ingrid wants you.” The red-haired man turned back towards the ballroom, shaking his head in dismissal. He had almost disappeared amongst the lights when peered over his shoulder. “Oh, and I was right, wasn’t I, Annette?” And then he was gone.</p><p><em><br/>Belle of the Ball, </em> his words emerged into her head. She contemplated back on all that had happened. All that she had learned. All that she had done with Felix. <em> I suppose he was right, </em> she giggled.</p><p><br/>The swordsman twisted back towards her, not knowing what to do. His hair had become disheveled, nearly falling out of his ponytail. His eyes looked past her form, no longer able to stare into stormy orbs. His stance had stiffened, ready for battle. Instinctively, his hands landed on his hips, looking for the hilt of his sword. He was still the shade of a tomato. She thought it was cute how awkward he had become.</p><p><br/>It took a minute before he spoke, “Well... I better get going… to see what Ingrid wants.” </p><p><br/>Not wanting him to suffer under the unpleasant atmosphere any longer, she let him go. “Good night, Felix. I hope to see you again soon.”</p><p><br/>Felix simply nodded back before he dashed off into the ballroom, not bothering to fix his bedraggled appearance. Once she was alone, her head fell into her hands, attempting to cool herself down. Yet, she couldn’t cool her excitement. She was as joyful as a child, grinning from ear to ear. Her heart swiftly pumped in her chest, faster than any time on the battlefield. All from one measly kiss, that sprung forth one simple observation.</p><p><br/>She knew in her heart that he truly loved her. And that was all she needed for now. Until he was ready to accurately tell her.</p><p><br/>When the fiery-haired girl was ready, she walked back inside and tried to enjoy the rest of her night. Though nothing could have topped her time on the balcony. It was the happiest moment in her entire life. That was until the next day.</p><p><br/>When Felix Hugo Fraldarius proposed to Annette Fantine Dominic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed my story! Please leave me a kudos and/or a comment if you did! I would really appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>